You're Gonna Miss This
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Kane spends time with his children while Thea is off at work.


**A/N: This is just a one-shot of the future children of Kane from my story **_**Sorry. **_**I may have good news at the end of the story, but then again, I may not. You'll just have to read this to get to the good/bad part. It's just a cute little story between a father and his daughter. Enjoy. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glenn Jacobs rocked a restless baby in his arms and smiled down at the chubby face of his second son, Alex. It was hard to believe that the baby was going to turn two in a couple of weeks. He still felt so small in Glenn's arms even though he could fill Thea's lap. Glenn just couldn't believe that he'd been blessed with another child after two great ones.

"Daddy!" someone screeched from down the hall. "Daddy!"

He recognized the lungs of his four year old daughter and heard her running feet. "Yes Blair?"

The crying girl came running into the room, holding her arm like it would fall off at any moment. She shook her head so that her black hair swung around her face and stuck in the snot coming from her nose. Alex stirred, but didn't open his eyes at the noise coming from his sister's mouth. Glenn was used to hearing this noise by now, having heard it from all three of his children, and guessed that the baby was used to it too.

"Daddy, Dex hit me!" Blair wailed, showing him her arm. "He hit me hard!"

Glenn looked at his daughter's thin, little arm. There was a reddening spot on her bicep and Glenn sighed. Why couldn't the kids just get along without their mother home?  
"Declan Markus Jacobs get in here," Glenn rumbled, rising from his seat in the nursery to put the baby in his crib.

A dark haired boy of seven sauntered into the room. Glenn noticed that he had somehow lost his shirt again, exposing the wiry muscles of the youth's upper half. This was the boy who wanted to be a big name wrestler like his parents. The next Kane. Glenn saw a lot of Markus in the boy and had commented on it several times to both Thea and the boy who had never met his grandfather.

"_Well, we did give him my dad's name_," Thea had said at one point. _"He's was bound to pick up some of Dad's traits…"_

"Declan, did you hit your sister?" Glenn asked, looking down at the little boy.

Dex stared at his feet. "No…" he mumbled to his toes.

"Yes you did!" Blair spat at him, glaring at him through wet brown eyes. "You did hit me, you baka!"

Glenn whirled around, astonished to hear the Japanese word for 'idiot' come out of his daughter's mouth. _What has Thea been teaching our children? _he thought, glaring down at his daughter.

"Blair, that's a bad name," Glenn stated, shaking his finger at her. His attention returned to his oldest son when the boy snickered. "And Declan, I know you hit your sister."

"I didn't!" Dex exclaimed, looking up at his father with dark eyes. "I didn't touch Sissy!"

"Bubby hit me," Blair cried, stomping her feet.

"Why did you hit her, Dex?" Glenn asked wearily.

Glenn watched as the boy realized that lying about hitting his sister was getting him nowhere except in more trouble. Dex took a deep breath and let it out through his nose just like Glenn had been known to do when he was real mad.

"She dared me to," Dex muttered, crossing his arms. "She said I couldn't hurt her because I am a wimp…"

"Dex," Glenn sighed, crouching down in front of his son. "You know you can't hit your sister. You're never supposed to hit a girl…especially not your sister. It's your job to protect her from other boys and to keep her safe from the Boogeyman."

Dex made a face. "There's no such thing as the Boogeyman."

Glenn smirked. "Of course there is. I worked with him, he goes by the name of Marty and he likes to eat worms."

That made his son's eyes light up. "_Real _worms?"

"Yep."

"Ew…" Blair shook her head, sticking her tongue out. "Yucky worms!"

"Awesome!" Dex exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Glenn looked down at his son, his smirk still on his face. "Go to bed."

Dex's smile fell. "What Dad?"

"Go to bed Declan," Glenn repeated coolly.

"But Dad, Mom's going to be on TV tonight!" Dex protested, stomping his foot. "I want to see her kick butt!"

"You should have thought about that when you hit your sister," Glenn said, folding his arms over his chest. "Now get to bed Dex."

Dex turned around and stormed out of the room. Glenn had seen that kind of attitude before. It was a mix of his anger and Thea's snappiness when things turned out wrong. And seeing it displayed in his son made him smile.

_One day, he'll make a great wrestler, _Glenn thought, feeling someone tug on the leg of his pants. _She looks so much like her mother…_

"Daddy…" Blair whimpered, looking up at him with yellow snot running down her face. "Will you dance with me until Mommy comes on TV?"

Glenn smiled and grabbed a couple of tissues. He crouched down and handed her one of the tissues and took the other one to her face, cleaning away the snot. Blair made a face at him, scrunching her nose up and blew her nose on the other tissue.

"Better Daddy?" she asked, balling up the tissue.

"Better." He smiled and tossed the tissues in the waste basket near the changing table.

Blair reached up and placed her hand in his, wrapping her fingers around two of his. "Daddy, let's dance."

"But we don't have music."

Blair smiled. "Come with me, Daddy."

She turned and trotted out of the nursery. Glenn paused in the nursery to turn the lights off. Blair's room was down the hall, the second closest room to his and Thea's and he found her dancing around it, holding a CD to her chest. She broke out in a happy smile when she saw him.

"Daddy! Mommy made me this for when she's on TV," Blair cooed, handing him the CD. "She played on the no-no and made songs for me…"

"Oh really?" Glenn smiled and turned the CD over in his hands. "The no-no?"

"Yes, the no-no." Blair bobbed her head up and down. She held her hands up expectantly. "Dance with me, Daddy! Dance!"

Glenn wrapped an arm around her, hoisting her up into the air. She giggled as he waltzed with her out of her room and down the hall. The little girl started 'da-da-da-ing' when they went down the stairs and Glenn broke out into a wide smile, going backwards up and down the stairs until she laughed.

"Daddy, you're silly."

"And you're adorable," Glenn told her, setting her on his hip as he messed with the CD player in the living room. "Just like your mommy."

"Aw…" Blair kissed him on the cheek. "You're a nice daddy."

The music of a piano started playing when Glenn pressed the 'play' button. Seconds later, Thea's voice mixed with the music and Glenn felt his heart ache. He hadn't seen Thea in two weeks except on TV. The WWE were working her weekly because of the time spent away during the birth of Alex. All he wanted was one day with her.

"Daddy," Blair began as he started dancing with her around the living room. "Do you miss Mommy?"

"Yes," Glenn whispered, dipping her down low so he heard another musical laugh come out of her. "Do you miss Mommy?"

Blair nodded. "Daddy…why are boys so mean?"

"Boys don't know how to treat a girl until their men, Blair. So can you promise me that you'll stay away from boys until you're eighteen?"

"How many years is that?"

"Fourteen."

Blair's eyes grew wide. "That's bigger than ten!" Her face went serious again. "But what about Moses? Can I play with him?"

Glenn nodded, thinking of Mark's kid by Kari. He was two years older than Blair, but he was a good kid around her. Thea and Kari affectionately called them a fated pair like their parents, but Glenn didn't know if he wanted to see his daughter with Kari's kid. He didn't like the idea of having that kind of relationship with Kari.

"Daddy?"

"Sure Pumpkin," Glenn said. "You can play with Moses, but don't fall in love with him."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Daddy, only mommies and daddies fall in love. Kiddies don't."

Glenn laughed. "That's right. Only mommies and daddies can fall in love. So don't have a boyfriend…"

"I can look at them right?"

"Yes."

"No boyfriends until I'm eighteen," Blair agreed after a moment. "Boys are icky."

"_You're gonna miss this. You're going to want to this back…You're going to wish these years hadn't gone by so fast…" _Thea's voice surrounded them as the piano played softly.

_Oh, you're so right Thea_, Glenn mused as he danced with his daughter. _We're going to miss having babies and toddlers to look after. One day, they'll grow up and have families of their own and all we'll have will be the memories and the thousands of pictures and videos of our children when they were little. In less than fourteen years, this little girl in my arms – our daughter – will be eighteen and she'll be making her own decisions. These are the days we live for, but we're always on the road. We hardly get to spend time together as a family…_

Blair's head snapped in the direction of the clock on the wall and even though she couldn't tell time quite yet, she knew that when the little hand pointed at the two circles piled on top of each other, that it was time to watch her mom – or dad – on TV. Her face lit up and she started jumping in his arms. Glenn smiled at her enthusiasm and turned the CD player off.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's time, it's time!" Blair exclaimed, touching his face. "Mommy's on! Mommy's on!"

Glenn set her down and she laughed as she ran over to the table with the dozen different remote controls. He expected her to pick up the wrong one, but she didn't. In her excitement to see her parents on TV, the little girl had memorized the remote control that turned on the TV that was bigger than her. She pressed the red button and squealed as her mother's image appeared on the TV screen.

"Mommy! I love you!" Blair squealed, doing a little dance in front of the TV before joining her dad on the couch. "Me, Blair! I love you!"

Glenn smiled and wrapped an arm around her, letting her snuggle against his side. He knew he wasn't the softest person to lean against, but the little girl didn't seem to mind.

"_I think the kids like you more than they like me_," Glenn remembered saying to Thea when they had been doing the dishes after sending the kids to bed. _"They're always climbing over you and they obey you more than they obey me…"_

"_Oh Glenn…_" Thea had sighed, flicking some bubbles onto his face. _"They all love you just as much as they love me. They're just not sure how to handle a big grump like you, I mean they do find you a little intimidating…but our little girl is a daddy's girl. She adores you and would do anything to put a smile on your face." _She had smiled then. _"Remember how I used to always try to make you smile when you were having a bad day? Now I have help in the form of a beautiful little girl."_

"_Intimidating?"_

"_Yes. But don't worry, love. They'll grow out of it. And Dex is already trying to prove himself to be as tough as you. I caught him and Moses hitting each other with plastic bats to, in their own words, 'toughen up like our dads'. He respects you, but he's inherited the same rebellious streak that I have and so he won't really listen to anyone." _She had nudged him playfully in side with her elbow. _"Don't take it personally. We'll just have to do some creative parenting to work it out of him. How does a summer wrestling boot camp sound for him?"_

Glenn chuckled quietly to himself. He felt Blair touch his chest and looked down at her. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to bring his ear down to her level. Glenn leaned down and she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she cooed, snuggling closer to him.

Yep, he was going to miss this in a few years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This was short and based off a song by Trace Adkins. I recently graduated from high school and I know my parents miss when I was younger, so this is partially dedicated to them. It's also dedicated to my readers from **_**Sorry**_**. There may be a sequel to that story in the near future, so there's your news. And I hope you liked this story enough to review. Thanks! ~ Scarlet **


End file.
